digitaldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Takato Matsuki
Takato Matsuki (松田 啓人 Matsuda Takato) is the leader of the Digimon Tamers and one of the four main protagonists. Before Digital Dawn (Digimon Tamers) Takato is an only child. He comes from a family who runs their very own bakery. Takato is extremely imaginative and loves to be creative, so he likes drawing. One day he draws Guilmon on a notepad and his recently acquired D-Power scans the drawings to create his new partner, donning yellow goggles to show his Digimon Tamer status. At first he's not very good at battling (an example is the battle between Guilmon and Devidramon he was using cards that made things worse and the only reason that they won was his caring about Guilmon caused him to digivolve into Growlmon) but as time goes on he gets better at it (an example of this is the fight with IceDevimon an enemy even Kyubimon couldn't destroy but he'd gotten good enough at battling that he used the perfect combo on Guilmon that he was able to destroy IceDevimon easily without even digivolving to Growlmon). He seems to have a deep bond with Guilmon and when Guilmon was mortally wounded by the tiger Deva Mihiramon, he had some kind of dream where he and Guilmon (as Growlmon) talked where he said that he wasn't worthy to be a Tamer but if Growlmon still wanted to fight he'd help. This caused him to get a Blue Card and Growlmon matrix digivolved to WarGrowlmon thanks to it and destroyed his foe. WarGrowlmon told him that he was worthy and thanked him for fighting with him. During the fight with Vikaralamon when everyone else had given up he stepped up and through his bond with WarGrowlmon shared his own energy and strength with him. Takato and WarGrowlmon's combined strength freed WarGrowlmon and destroyed Vikaralamon who before was too powerful to be beaten. The death of Leomon in episode 34 unbalances Takato's mind and in his blood-lust for Beelzemon, he forces WarGrowlmon to Digivolve to the Mega level. However, his dark emotions got the best of him, and twisted the evolution and WarGrowlmon dark digivolved into Megidramon, as well as causing his Digivice to overload and shatter. In the following episode, realizing what he had done and what his partner meant to him, Takato reached the Guilmon inside Megidramon and caused him to revert back to Guilmon. He wanted to help Guilmon fight Beelzemon so badly at that point that they digivolved together (called Biomerging) to form Gallantmon and defeated Beelzemon. Takato received a new Digivice (with gold-colored accents) as a result. Takato's imagination often gets the best of him, and he can occasionally let his feelings or his imagination cloud his judgment. He tends to act goofy, carefree and childish, but is capable of donning a more adult image when circumstances become serious. In Digital Dawn In Digital Dawn, Takato is 14 years old, going to 15. Takato makes his first appearance in the first chapter of Digital Dawn. He worries very often, about her cousin, Luna Takuan, because of her problems to make friends. He also makes jokes about Henry's relationship with her cousin, saying that, they have a crush on each other. He's also in love with Jeri Katou, a friend of his who is also a Tamer. Later, in the story, he wins the Crest of Courage and he digivolves with Guilmon to AncientGrowlmon (a Digivolution process, similar to the Biomerge evolution). He's also the creator of the band, The Digitals, as one of the guitarrists of the group. Personality Comparing Digimon Tamers with Digital Dawn, Takato's personality changes completly. In Digimon Tamers, he was very sensitive, childish and goofy. In Digital Dawn, he's very caring, extrovert and has a great sense of humor, that brings happiness to the group. Physical apperance After 3 years have passed, Takato's physical appearance doesn't change much, he's taller. In Digital Dawn, he wears a blue hoodie, his googles, a pair of grey pants and a pair of white trainers with green-colored accents. Category:Protagonists Category:Tamers Category:Human Characters in Digital Dawn